True Happiness
by To be loved is to be destroyed
Summary: Fiona and the Quagmires are found and they all live with the Baudelairs. Thisis an oneshot about Fiona's feelings about Klaus and Isadora as a couple andDuncan's feelings about Violet and Quigley as a couple.


So I would like to thank my beta Lililedger who really helped me with this story.

True Happiness

_Who knows what true happiness is? Not the conventional word… but the naked terror. To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hug some memory… or some illusion._

She was staring at them. They seemed happy, they were. They loved each other, they would never give up on loving each other and no matter what they would be together. They would make it through, they already had. A lot of things had happened but they never gave up. They had found what other people were looking for in life, and what some others would never find. She didn't know in which category she was, probably in the second one. Fiona wasn't like them. Isadora and Klaus were different, they had different ways, but still she was honored enough to call them her friends, if that was what they were.

Isadora was always kind, always thinking what the best for everyone was, always being over protective, always being so innocent. Klaus was the same, a little more selfish but he was becoming like her. They fought for this relationship and they won. They had found true happiness.

Fiona was a lonely person. She never expressed her feelings. It was like nothing could or would get to her, but underneath that mask she was just a lonely girl, crying and pretending all the time. She was different from them, and she would never be like them again.

But once, she was. For once in her life she had felt happy, for once she had made peace with herself. There was a period in her life that she didn't pretend, that she didn't cry.

But that period was over. The man that made her feel like that didn't care anymore because she blew it, not only once.

So there she was, and the only thing she had was memories from another life. Just memories. She was trying to live with memories but she couldn't, she knew that. Memories don't matter if you don't have anyone to share them with and remember and laugh, she knew that. Those memories belonged to the past and there was no way to build new memories because Klaus Baudelaire didn't care. So she was just another unhappy person starring at the true happiness of two others, trying to live with memories and hiding behind her loneliness and her mask all the time.

* * *

And then it was Duncan a man living with illusions because he had no memories, another unhappy person hating his own brother.

Violet and Quigley were a happy married couple. They had fallen in love with each other the first time they met. They were happy together, you could see that. Every time they looked at each other they smiled. They wanted to be like their parents, or better. Sometimes they argued for stupid matters, but they always found their way back to normal. They were both kind and everyone liked them.

But Duncan wanted to hate them. Not Violet, of course, not her, but his brother. He was always in love with Violet, and when they returned seeing her with Quigley was too painful. He tried to pretend but he couldn't. In the past every time he saw Violet the next second she was gone, but now even though she was here he couldn't hold her hand and say that everything is going to be ok -as he used to- he couldn't kiss her-as he had dreamed he would. When his parents died and he and Isadora thought that Quigley was dead too, for one moment he was happy-only for one. HE was happy because his brother was better than him in everything, and he took everything from him. Now-sometimes- he was sad that Quigley wasn't dead.

So he was just a man who was living with an illusion. An illusion that one day Violet will like him back or the illusion that she already does. He knew he couldn't go on like that, having fake hopes, hating his own brother, being miserable. He had to move on, but he couldn't, he couldn't forget, he couldn't move on, he couldn't leave his illusion behind. Sometimes he thought that he was driving himself crazy, but he knew he was just in love. In love with a woman who would never love him back, not the way he did. So he tried to live with illusions, even though he knew it would end up really bad for him, that he would never be true happy.

So they were two miserable people. A woman knowing that she is not worth anyone's love, that's why love is not there for her, and a man living with illusions. They both fought for things that would never happen. She would never be with Klaus again, and he would never be with Violet again. Two miserable people crying in the rain knowing that true happiness does not exist for them.


End file.
